Conventionally, pickup trucks include a tailgate at the back of a bed that closes off a cargo box. Often times, the truck bed is not long enough to hold the cargo, so truck bed extenders have been developed. The truck bed extenders work in conjunction with the open tailgate in order to provide additional length to the bed. Some of the bed extenders mount to the outside of the tailgate or to the box itself, which may be convenient for deployment, but they tend to interfere with cargo space in the box since the bed extender, when not in use, protrudes into the box. Moreover, it is typical for the vehicle operator to employ the extender only occasionally, so it is generally undesirable to have the extender exposed at all times, which detracts from the attractiveness of the vehicle.
Additionally, it is sometimes desirable to have an extender that can provide other functions in addition to a bed extender, such as a box extender function—an upwardly extending structure from the rearmost edge of an open tailgate that mimics the function of a closed tailgate. Such arrangements are particularly useful for carrying a load that is longer than the bed, but needs rearward support like a closed tailgate provides in order to prevent the load from falling backwards off the truck. Again, though, typical box extenders that provide adequate functionality are externally mounted and not only detract from the vehicle appearance when not in use but also require changes to the box for mounting such extenders. Also, most of these types of extenders are very cumbersome to deploy and later stow away, thus being undesirable for the operator to use. Such functions may be provided with simple ergonomic operation of the assembly, while still allowing for an attractive appearance for the vehicle when the extender is stowed during periods of non-use. Thus, while the exterior mounted extenders may be able to perform multiple functions, they still suffer from the drawbacks of an unattractive appearance and taking up room in the bed even when not in use.
Another drawback with common bed extenders is that a desirable feature of conventional tailgates may be lost. That is, a conventional tailgate has an ornamental plastic tailgate molding mounted along its top surface. It is meant to provide a surface along which cargo can be slid into the bed without the concern of rusting due to paint being scraped off. Some bed extender designs interfere with or cause the elimination of this molding, further detracting from the appearance of the vehicle.
Positioning the extended supplemental tailgate structure generally perpendicularly to the plane of the mail tailgate structure, while the main tailgate structure is moved to an open position such that the plane of the tailgate structure is substantially parallel to the bed of the pickup truck, places the extended supplemental tailgate structure in an orientation that is substantially parallel to the main tailgate structure when the main tailgate structure is in a normal closed position. In such an extended position, the supplemental tailgate can provide a restriction to the rearward movement of objects located on the bed of the pickup truck. Furthermore, such an extended position of the supplemental tailgate can provide support for objects placed on top of the supplemental tailgate. The extended supplemental tailgate, however, has a limited support structure on the main tailgate and would have enhanced stability if support members were provided to extend between the extended supplemental tailgate and the body of the pickup truck.
Thus, it is desirable to have a vehicle tailgate with a bed extender that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art, and particularly is provided with support members interconnecting the bed extender structure and the body of the pickup truck.
Storage of the support members when not in use interconnecting the body of the pick-up truck and the bed extender structure should position the support members at a location that can be accessed conveniently for deployment, but stowed out of the way of the otherwise normal operative function of the bed of the pick-up truck to haul cargo. The support members can be housed in the bed extender structure, but such storage of the support members requires storage space within the bed extender structure, which is an apparatus that has limited spatial availability as the bed extender structure itself should be stored in an inoperative position within the confines of the interior of the tailgate of the pick-up truck.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for the storage of the support members on the body of the pick-up truck, instead of within the bed extender structure.